


Farmers Lonely

by FlawedVictori



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, farmer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: Farmer!Glimmer/City Girl Adora. Fun lil ficlet written as a warmup.





	Farmers Lonely

Glimmer was having an...interesting morning.

Well, Glimmer had been having an interesting month, but, today was the most interesting.

Ever since aunt Castaspella had first cajoled her into signing up for those dumb websites, she'd been staying up a little later than she maybe should have, all because the girls there were so... interesting.

Interesting was becoming a bit of a trend, it seemed.

They knew so many things she didn't, had lived through all kinds of lives and experienced so much cool stuff! And yet...

The one girl she couldn't stop talking to, the one who dominated her thoughts... was someone who'd made her account as a joke, on the site she refused to take seriously.

Farmers Only.

 

She wasn't even sure why she'd bothered to scroll through, but...

Seeing the cute blonde laid across a motorcycle had definitely piqued her interest.

(Adora had later admitted on call that it was her best friend's, and had blushed to high heaven when she'd told her how out of place she'd looked.)

And... one late night had led to another, and another, and now Adora was coming to visit and she had spent all night talking, so... she'd woken up late for the first time in like five years, thrown on some clothes, and dashed outside to do her morning chores before Adora showed up.

And gotten outside just in time to see the sleek black car pulling up, and Adora getting out.

She's got that red leather jacket that she knows Glimmer likes on, a backpack over one shoulder, and...

_And she's so much taller than she'd thought, fuck._

The car pulls off, and Adora gives her a stiff nod. "Glimmer."

Glimmer blinks... and then practically throws herself into Adora's arms, squealing.

Adora gives her a spin and a confused half-yelp, but Glimmer's laughing too much to care.

She's here, and its great, and nothing could ruin her mood.

/

"Chores first." Angella says as she grabs her keys, as stern as ever.

"But mooooom, it's Adora's first time here!" Glimmer wheedles,waving a hand towards Adora, who stands a bit straighter and coughs into her hand.

"Oh, helping is no issue, ma'am." Adora says, nodding. "I really don't mind." She adds, towards Glimmer.

Angella gives her an approving nod as she heads towards the door, somehow regal even in her flannel.

"See, Glimmer? She says it's fine. Now,I'm needed in town, you two have fun, hm?"

And then she's out the door, and Glimmer huffs, muttering under her breath.

"At least it'll go faster if we both pitch in?" Adora offers, smiling, and Glimmer finds her mood improving.

"Yeah, we'll get them done super quick!" She chirps back, grinning.

/

And they do! Despite Adora's inexperience (and a brief fascination with the horses that Glimmer didn't quite get), they breeze through the chores...right up until the last one.

"And now..." Glimmer groans around the toothpick she'd been chewing, kicking a bag of chicken feed. "We need to move this whole pallet into the other room."

The 'pallet' in question was really more of a sturdy bit of wood, about six feet long and two wide, and was absolutely teeming with large bags of feed.

Adora nods, bending down, and Glimmer sighs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, i know this is a lot, but-"

And then three things happen, in very quick succession.

Adora grabs the entire pallet, and Glimmer starts to warn her against trying it.

Adora lifts the pallet in one smooth motion, grunting quietly.

And there's an audible snap as the toothpick Glimmer had been chewing on is bitten in half, the girl herself turning away as she goes a shade of red she'd never managed before.

"This room over here?" Adora asks, nodding to the side, and Glimmer just gives a mute nod.

The moment she turns around, Glimmer spits out the half of the toothpick and is struck by the sudden knowledge that Adora could definitely do that to her.

She blushes again, and just tries to force down the gay thoughts.

Those could wait until later, at least.

Maybe during the movie...


End file.
